1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of methods and apparatus for assaying and processing payments for items made of precious metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, assays of items made of precious metals, such as gold, were performed at pawn shops, jewelry stores, or in mall stands by a person. The person would use some objective tests, along with their subjective experience to evaluate the item.